


Song of Love

by Daisy_Senpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Senpai/pseuds/Daisy_Senpai
Summary: Honoka and Maki have been in a relationship for a while now, but have not gone public. Their other friends in Muse are already pretty public, with the exception of Nico of course. With all the attention on the other members of Muse, Maki thought that she and Honoka could keep private about their love, but all that changes with a text from Eli.





	1. 1

Maki awoke to the sound and smell of cooking. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and the whiff of Omurice seeped through the doorway to meet the nostrils of a pleasantly surprised Maki. ‘What is Honoka doing making Omurice this early in the morning?’, she thought. ‘Nozomi and Eli don’t arrive until this evening, and even she won’t have something like that for breakfast’.  
Maki got up and slumbered through the door out into the living room/kitchen and through her blurred vision saw Honoka preparing their meal.  
“Morrrrrninnnnng Honokaaaaaa,” she groaned, dragging her feet along the floor.  
“Huh? Oh! Evening Maki-chan!” Honoka cried from the kitchen.  
“Eh? E-Evening? How long was I asleep for?” Maki asked, startled.  
“Hmm let’s see,” Honoka pondered. “You came home at about 8 last night, had a bunch of my rice cakes, then we watched a movie together and then you fell asleep at about 12! Soooo, 17 hours!”  
Honoka beamed a big smile at Maki, as she looked back at her in despair. Maki looked at the clock and realised it was 5pm the next day. She went white as a sheet and started running about screaming that Eli and Nozomi were due any minute and that she needed to be ready when she stopped at the sight of a rather full table.  
“Hey Maki-chan.”  
The relaxed Kansai dialect and the purple hair she could see out of the corner of her eye froze her in place. They were already here. Honoka was laughing as Eli and Nozomi beamed over at Maki from the table.  
“H-Hey Nozomi, Eli. Welcome. I hope you made yourself comfy,” Maki said, uncomfortably. “Has Honoka been a good host?”  
“Mmhm,” Nozomi replied. “She’s been lovely as usual. We’ve had a good chat about things.”  
It had been a while since Muse’s last performance, and she and Honoka often reminisced by going about activities like they used to, or doing things similar to what they used to, with Maki composing music for the two of them and Honoka running a popular blog on how to lead a school idol group, although she often went off task and talked about her life instead. It was rare for all nine of Muse’s members to meet up, and although she had a hard time admitting it, Maki deeply missed performing live, and composing music for the group, and often cried about it when Honoka wasn’t there. Maki and Honoka were close, but she still didn’t like to show her true emotions often to Honoka, as per her nature, but she openly cherished seeing at least one of the members.  
“Good!” Maki replied. “I’ll just go and get changed…”  
“Maki.” It was Eli this time. “We don’t mind you sitting at the table in your pyjamas. We’ve known each other long enough. You don’t have to present yourself for us.”  
Maki looked over at Eli, who smiled at her, with her hands laid neatly on the table, left over right, showing off the two fancy rings on her third finger.  
“O-Okay. It’s not like I wanted that response!” She turned her head away with closed eyes, folded her arms and pouted. She opened her left eye to see Eli and Nozomi giggling, which broke through her barrier. She sighed and sat down.  
“I’m not as good at blocking it as I used to be.”  
“You’ve gotten comfortable, Maki-chan,” Nozomi replied and smiled smugly at Maki, followed by a tiny giggle. Maki was embarrassed, but she hid it well. Honoka had finished the Omurice and was setting it down, first for Eli, and then Nozomi, then Maki, then herself.  
“Let’s eat!” She shouted before sitting down and tucking in.  
“Say, Maki-chan,” Nozomi piped up, “wasn’t that Honoka’s bedroom you came out of earlier?” Both Honoka and Maki froze. “Or do you two share a room?”  
“Nozomi!” Eli said, embarrassed by Nozomi’s probing. Maki looked up at Nozomi, who was wearing the same smile she had when she sent Rin between two vans, because her own chest was too large, when chasing after Nico one time, then at Eli, who had her face down looking into her food, still embarrassed by Nozomi, but was raising it slowly with a smile creeping onto her face, and then finally at Honoka, who had a chunk of Omurice on her fork only inches away from her mouth, frozen in place. She unfroze and put it down, straightened her back, closed her eyes and smiled. She opened her eyes and started speaking, addressing what she was saying directly to Nozomi and Eli.  
“Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan. Let me grace you two as the first to know that I, Honoka Kosaka, am in a relationship with Maki Nishikino!”  
“Honokaaaaaaa!” Maki jumped at her and grabbed onto her arm and started shaking her. “Why did you say that?! We were supposed to be keeping it a secret!” Maki looked back at Nozomi who had stopped eating and had her head rested on her hands, and Eli, who had continued to eat, satisfied with what Honoka had said. Maki got off her girlfriend and folded her arms again, turning away from Nozomi and Eli. “It’s not like I wanted to love her,” she said, pouting again.  
“Now now Maki-chan. Remember what I said all that time ago at your parents’ beach house?”  
Maki shifted in her chair and her expression softened. She turned and looked at Honoka, whose eyes were closed and had the same satisfied smile on her face as Eli. Maki lowered her head in remembrance. She turned in her seat more to face Honoka but drooped her head when she faced her.  
“I’m sorry, Honoka.” She looked up at her girlfriend who was now staring blankly into her face, with a mouth full of rice. She replied, mouth full.  
“Sorry for what?” Honoka kept the blank look and faced Maki, blinking rapidly. Maki started to smile, which turned into a giggle.  
“Oh nothing, Honoka. Nothing at all.” Her giggle turned into a laugh, which in turn made Eli and Nozomi laugh. And they laughed and laughed and laughed, while Honoka stared at them all blankly, but she stared at Maki the most. Her laugh and smile the most beautiful things she had ever seen and been graced with, her heart skipping a beat as she watched.


	2. 2

Later that evening…

It was 10pm and Nozomi and Eli had left their apartment. Over some of Honoka’s famous rice cakes, they had discussed Honoka and Maki’s relationship and why they kept it secret. Maki had told them it was because she didn’t like everyone making a big fuss around her, and because they felt like they were intruding on Nozomi and Eli’s patch as being the only pair of the nine. ‘You clearly aren’t paying much attention to where the others avert their eyes’ Nozomi had said. She explained that as time had gone on, Rin and Hanayo’s friendship had blossomed into something more, but that it wasn’t so obvious, as its not their thing to hold hands. She also said that Umi had started to feel that her lyrics had lost their depth and excitement, and had started to feel depressed because of it, and that she needed Kotori to lean on while she recharged. There isn’t anything concrete yet, Nozomi had said, but they’ve already laid the foundations, and a little intimacy with Kotori had led to two full love songs.  
‘But what about Nico?’ Honoka had asked. Eli spoke this time. She said that while there was nobody within Muse for her to be with, she already had her heart settled on someone outside the group, one of the members of a certain rival School Idol group. ‘We aren’t sure which of the A-RISE girls it is yet, but Kotori has been making us some expert disguises, so we can get a scoop for you’ Eli had said.  
They had left saying ‘We’ll update you on Nico when we can, and don’t forget that you don’t have to come out to the others if you don’t want’. This statement had made Maki feel at ease on the matter. The conversation had calmed her down about revealing their relationship status to the other five, but, as always, Maki had her doubts. It was no longer the encroaching on Eli and Nozomi’s space that scared her, the revelation that the others were either in a relationship too, or were close to one, had made Maki more agreeable to the possibility of coming out to the group, and it was now not only the fuss over them, but it was the loss of privacy that scared her the most. For months she and Honoka had had each other to themselves and themselves only. Revealing it to Nozomi and Eli didn’t worry her. She trusted them both, and knew that they could keep a secret, and if it came down to it, they would keep tight lipped.  
But she knew that if her and Honoka revealed themselves to the group, it would no doubt be public knowledge very soon. The others were far more public with their relationships. They had googled Muse and found that the media had already known about Rin and Hanayo since they got together, that Umi and Kotori had been tipped for a while, and that any announcement wouldn’t be a surprise, that Eli and Nozomi seemed to flash their engagement and wedding rings about in photos and whilst out and about and that the paparazzi had followed Nico almost every day trying to catch a glimpse of the mystery girl, and while Nico loved the publicity, she had recently started running away from the cameras, managing to give them the slip every time. All the media attention was on the girls, and they seemed to be able to handle it, in a way. There had been very little prying into Maki and Honoka’s lives, and Maki knew that if anything got out, it would be news of the year worthy.  
This thought, and the conversation over dinner, ran a million miles an hour through Maki’s head. She felt more vulnerable than ever, and she pushed her head further into Honoka’s neck, and made herself into an even smaller ball on top of her girlfriend. They were watching Die Hard with subtitles, laid in a corner of their sofa bed. Usually it would be Honoka who would be laid on Maki but sensing more than just scaredness and vulnerability from her girlfriend, she sat down before Maki with a blanket at the ready. They had been quiet since they had put the film on, with one or the other moving slightly. Die Hard was one of the few films that Honoka would stay awake for, and Maki had chosen it specifically for that reason. The stress of the situation was getting to Maki more and more, completely undoing her long rest, and making her more tired than she had been the previous night. She bunched herself up into a ball further and further trying to squeeze the situation out of her head.  
“Maki-channnn,” Honoka whispered. “Maki-channnn,” she whispered again.  
Maki continued to bunch herself up, stressing and stressing over the situation. She squeezed herself so much that she had almost started to hurt herself when all the stress suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and felt the soft touch of Honoka’s palm on her forehead. The movie had been paused on a shot of the villain falling out of the tower. Maki looked up to see her girlfriend looking down at her with a smile, and Maki instantly became defenceless. Her cheeks reddened, her eyes glazed over, and in a sudden rush of many emotions, Maki burst into tears. Honoka held her tight, rocking her back and forth and kissing her emotional and wailing girlfriend on the top of her head and her forehead. She turned the TV off, turned on the small lamp on the table on the opposite side of Maki and continued to cradle her crying girlfriend, who clung onto her like a baby. She had never seen Maki this vulnerable, this expressive with her emotions before. Honoka hummed a lullaby to sooth her girlfriend, and a light rain peppered the windows. She had left some washing out to dry, but she did not care. Honoka knew where her priority laid, and it was in her arms, in the form of her girlfriend, Maki.


	3. 3

 Maki awoke in her and Honoka’s bed, the sun pouring through a space in the curtains and onto their wardrobe. Maki felt yet again rejuvenated, but threw her arm to her eyes, dreading to look at the clock and see the hour hand in the bottom right corner of the clock. But she picked up her phone and looked at the clock; 10:32am. She breathed a sigh of relief. The last two days had been stressful and had exhausted Maki beyond what she was normally. Having a part time job after school was a drag, especially since it meant that she didn’t get to see Honoka until later in the evening. But it was only two days a week, and it paid for some of her and Honoka’s utilities in their apartment. Being a 2nd Year was also very different. The prospect of her possibly taking over the student council from her girlfriend was daunting, although she knew that she would have the backing of Hanayo and Rin and looking at the sun already high in the sky, she felt positive about that. It was a Sunday, and although it did not feel like it to Maki, early July. It wouldn’t be long before summer break, where Maki could work during the day for longer hours and spend more evening time with her girlfriend. She suddenly felt glad that Honoka had carried her to bed. She had wept long into Honoka’s embrace, and tired herself out so that she fell asleep.

 Honoka had watched her sleep in her arms for a few minutes while the tears dried on Maki’s face. She stroked her soft red hair, twisting it between and around her fingers, listening to the soft breathing of a girl with her mind at rest. The next morning, Honoka was out of the house for 9:30am and had left a note for Maki, which she picked off the counter. _Gone for a mild shop. Should be back by 11. Get some breakfast and I will see you later. Love your super-hyper, loving, caring girlfriend, Honoka <3_. Maki smiled. She looked around the kitchen and found some breakfast that Honoka had laid out for her. She sat down with her phone and food and started looking through the news. Not much exciting had happened lately. There were the usual articles on the School Idol scene. Maki looked through the rankings for the semester and the results for the previous round. A few of the idol groups with two members had gotten through, as well as the usual three and four girl groups, but not one had entered that were as big numbers wise as Muse. Maki sighed. She thought that all the advertising for the next Love Live and their departure from the School Idol scene would’ve inspired a big group to compete. But the biggest was five, with two of the six five-member groups not making it past Round 1, and with only one left currently. Maki scrolled on. A date and time for the final had been decided and posted online. She shared the article with the group chat. _We should go to this and support them. Say we won’t go officially but be ready backstage for all performers. Kotori can your mother get us Access All Areas passes for it? – MN._ Sent. She kept scrolling. Another picture of Nico appeared on her phone. This time Nico had gone to the effort of deviating from her normal style, but the paparazzi had seen through the disguise. She read the article. It was different from the usual. This one was clearly written by someone different and she could feel the difference through the screen. She looked at who wrote the piece. _A.E._ She looked back at the photo. A figure was standing in the distance, dressed odd for the summer. They had long, flowing purple hair, tied into two pony tails that came down to near their waste, with sunglasses on and staring at the camera. Maki sighed.

 “I guess they caught Kotori on her off day,” she said to herself. She scrolled on. After a moment she came across another article, this time focussed on Eli and Nozomi, in front of the camera, with a reporter, and in summer appropriate clothing. She read on.

  _We are very lucky to have each other, and we were lucky to have been a part of Muse and come to realise our love through that . . . the decision to get married quickly and in secret wasn’t something we decided on a whim. We thought of having a big wedding and inviting loads of people, but we wanted it to be private, so we went with a small quick ceremony . . . we had the Muse girls and the A-RISE girls there, our parents and siblings, and some staff from our high school and that was it . . . and we aren’t telling you our vows either . . . no we don’t know anything about Nico. What? Maki and Honoka? We spoke to them yesterday, we went over to theirs for dinner . . . no there isn’t anything going off between them and even if there was we wouldn’t tell you._

 Maki read the last part over and over. The thought of going public ran through her mind again, though she had slept on it since it and this time it was milder. She was still scared however and wanted to sit down and talk about it properly with Honoka, but she didn’t know how. Right then, the door to their apartment opened and Honoka walked in with two small carrier bags with small items in them.

 “Morning Maki-channnn!” Honoka beamed and set the bags down on the side and started to unpack. She was quickly done and headed over to where Maki was sat. She could sense that something still wasn’t quite right in Maki and stood behind her and looked at her phone. “I had read that on the bus this morning she said. Seems they got up early for it and the paper had published it soon after it was over.” Maki was staring down between her phone and her knees to the floor below and didn’t respond. Honoka shifted her position so now her arms were draped on Maki’s shoulders from behind. She closed her eyes and started rubbing her face into the right side of Maki’s neck, feeling her soft hair and cheek with the side of hers. She reached for Maki’s phone and took it out of her hand and switched it off. Maki didn’t flinch. Honoka set it down on the side and brought her hands around to Maki’s waist. Using her chin, Honoka pushed Maki’s hair back and started to kiss lightly at her neck. She used short back and forth rubs with her hands to soothe Maki, but still held them firm. Maki tilted her neck to the left for Honoka and rested her hands on Honoka’s, feeling her firm hold from both sides of her hands. Honoka’s hands stopped moving and started caressing and massaging Maki’s waist and in unison, their breaths grew shorter and louder. With the grace of an angel and the power of a Minotaur, Honoka sild Maki around so she could face her, put her left hand back on Maki’s waist and looked into the eyes of her girlfriends. Both their cheeks were red, their eye’s half shut and their breathing heavy. Honoka lifted her hand to brush some hair out of Maki’s face, but Maki began to speak lightly.

 “H-Honoka. W-We need to talk about…” Honoka rested her finger on Maki’s lips.

 “Shhhhhhh. We can talk about that later, my little Maki-roll.”

 Honoka lifted her hand back up to Maki’s forehead, brushed the hair aside and followed Maki’s face down to her cheek and lent into to meet Maki’s lips. She received it, and kissed back, while Honoka brought her other hand up to Maki’s other cheek, and took a firm hold of Maki’s face. They held the kiss for a while, and the proceeded to kiss quicker and harder, with Honoka pushing Maki back further. Maki pushed back and forced herself and Honoka off the stool she was sat on. They stood up between the living room and the kitchen, but not for long as Honoka switched the power back to her and started to spin the two of them. They hit the back of the sofa and fell down on to it and continued without a hitch. By now the kisses were harder, more passionate with less air in between them both, with Honoka on top and Maki underneath. Honoka drew her right hand and held it around the side of Maki’s neck. Maki’s breath laddered as she tried to take in Honoka’s hold. She pushed back Honoka’s head with the extra passion while Honoka worked her left hand down passed Maki’s chest, onto her waist, then her hip, before finally grabbing at Maki’s thigh, and lifting it up, so that Maki’s right foot dangled in the air, and the bottom of her fluffy night dress lifted up. Honoka changed her position slightly so she could pull her leg up further, pushing both of their heads down further into the sofa. With Honoka’s hand pressing more firmly onto her neck, and her leg being lifted up, so she could feel the side of Honoka’s thigh with her own, Maki shuddered at the power of her girlfriend. She could feel the raw ecstasy, the passion ruining her own strength. She tried to hold onto Honoka’s shoulders, trying to sway the embrace in her favour, even just a little, determined not be just be subservient to Honoka’s hold. But Honoka, sensing this shift, held onto Maki’s neck tighter, brought her leg up higher and squeezed her thigh harder than before. And like deflating balloon, Maki gave up complete control of her body. He hands stopped holding onto Honoka’s shoulders and fell back, palms facing upwards. She had surrendered herself yet again to Honoka, who was working her magic like she always did. Maki preferred it like this anyway, all the action dictated by her girlfriend. Honoka knew Maki’s body well, and knew what to give her, how to give it and when. Maki’s mind was filled only with the passion of the moment and nothing else. She had blocked the other world out, her true world on top of her. On the counter her phone buzzed.

 

  _Message from: Eli_

_I’m sorry Maki. They found out. We don’t know how, but they know. I’m sorry._


End file.
